


Disciplinary Action

by Lets_Have_A_Freesome



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rare Pairings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Have_A_Freesome/pseuds/Lets_Have_A_Freesome
Summary: Frederick is tired of Gaius' sarcasm and of his lax attitude toward discipline, and decides to take corrective action. Gaius enjoys it far too much for it to be a proper punishment.





	

“Gaius. A word, please.”

  
The thief stopped in his tracks and turned to face the owner of that voice. “Sure thing. What’s up, Freddy?”

  
Frederick cringed at the nickname. “First of all, you are not to call me ‘Freddy.’”

  
“You got it, Chief.”

  
Frederick let out a long exhale. He had yet to given Gaius the lecture he’d planned, and he was already at his wits end. “Gaius, how old are you?”

  
“Nineteen. Why?”

  
“Is that so? Judging by your behavior, I’d have guessed you to be ten years old.” Frederick spat. “In fact, I’ve known ten-year olds who are more disciplined than you.”

  
Gaius’ eyes widened, and he wore an expression of either shock or amusement, Frederick couldn’t tell. “Whoa, where’s this coming from?”

  
“Where do I begin? You sneak into the pantry and steal food. You spend your money on sweets rather than equipment that could save your life on the battlefield. You skulk around at all hours of the night, and then sleep so late that you miss morning training. And you show a complete lack of respect for authority.” Frederick poured weeks of pent-up frustration and complaints into his lecture, but Gaius seemed unfazed. He narrowed his eyes and set his jaw in a manner that looked defiant, which didn’t help with Frederick’s irritation.

  
“Alright, if my sword breaks or I need medicine, then that should be coming out of the army’s funds. I was told that not long after I joined. And because of my profession, I’m kinda used to staying up all night, and it’s a hard habit to break. The thing about the pantry…I really have no excuse for. But people usually lets that slide, considering I’m the only one in this army that knows how to pick a lock.” Gaius’ expression shifted to a smug smirk. “Come to think of it, this army’s budget would be a lot tighter if I wasn’t around to crack open vaults. So I think I can spend my spare money however I want, Chief.”

  
“Don’t get smart with me, Gaius.” Frederick warned.

  
“So you want me to be stupid?” Gaius retaliated.

  
This was the last straw. Frederick grabbed the smaller man by the shirt and pulled him close to look him square in the eye. “I’m normally quite patient, but I refuse to be treated with this sort of disrespect.” He growled. Gaius’ face had flushed a bright red and his breath had become quick and choppy, presumably from fear. Frederick released his collar, satisfied that the other man seemed to be taking him seriously now. “Go to bed at a decent hour tonight. I expect to see you at morning training tomorrow, and there will be consequences if you don’t comply. If lectures can’t rid you of your bad attitude, then perhaps a bit of hard work will.” With that, Frederick released Gaius’ collar, gave him a curt nod, and left him to go about the rest of his evening.

 

 

Gaius didn’t show up to morning training. Frederick found the thief in the mess hall after the fact, stood behind him, and got his attention by clearing his throat. “Gaius. I didn’t see you at training this morning.” He stated.

  
Gaius turned to Frederick, his mouth half-full of food and his eyes baggy and sleep-deprived. “That’s cause I didn’t go.” He replied monotonously. The noise level at the table lowered, and the tension in the air was palpable.

  
While keeping his hands clasped behind his back, Frederick bent at the waist to look Gaius straight in the eye. “Even after I warned you that there would be consequences for absence?” He said lowly and dangerously.

  
Gaius cocked an eyebrow. “What kind of consequences? Will I have to do more push-ups at the next training session that I skip?” The entire table went silent, and Gaius realized that that might have been too much back talk.

  
But the realization came too late. Frederick grabbed Gaius by the ear and pulled him to stand. “Come.” He ordered, as if Gaius had a choice. As he dragged the thief to the exit, he noticed Robin looking at the scene with concern. “Not to worry, you’ll still have your thief once I’m through. Perhaps a more disciplined one.” He said, giving the tactician a gentle smile that didn’t match his commandeering behavior. Robin nodded, and Frederick proceeded to march Gaius out of the mess hall.

  
Frederick led Gaius all the way back to his tent. Gaius’ head was spinning and his breath was choppy with a mix of adrenaline and fear. “What are we doing here?”

  
Frederick released Gaius’ ear, though he kept himself planted firmly by the entrance, preventing escape. “I had been planning on giving you extra exercises during the next training session, but what you said made me reconsider. Punishing you as an adult would be ineffective, as you clearly don’t have an adult level of maturity. If you’re going to act like a child, then you’re going to be punished like a child.”

  
Gaius scoffed. “What are you gonna do, put me in a time-out?”

  
Before Gaius could finish chuckling, Frederick grabbed him by the hair and pulled him across the tent to his cot. Frederick sat on the cot and pulled Gaius over his knees. Gaius shivered as cool armor pressed against his abdomen, and he felt even colder as his cape was pushed to the side. He squirmed in a futile attempt to get away, but Frederick was quick to grab his wrists and singlehandedly restrain both arms behind his back. The other hand hovered over his trouser-clad backside, and Gaius’ face flushed as he realized where this was going.

  
“Frederick, sto--!”

  
Frederick’s hand came down on his ass with a hard ‘smack’, cutting off Gaius’ sentence and leaving him breathless. He spanked him again, then a third time, and the pain was intense. Gaius was trembling and his breath was choppy, but something told him that this reaction wasn’t just from the pain. Frederick was undeniably attractive, especially when his face was tense with anger. And as perverse as it might be, there was something about being controlled by this handsome, muscular man that sent an excited shiver through Gaius’ body. The next few smacks had him blushing and erect. He raised his hips, trying to reduce the friction between his cock and Frederick’s leg. Frederick viewed this as defiance, and the next smack was hard enough to force his hips forward and force a moan out of him.

  
Frederick seemed to mistake the moan for a sound of pain, and it was likely that he couldn’t feel Gaius’ erection through his armor, and he continued to spank him. Each smack made Gaius’ hips shift slightly, causing his clothed erection to rub against an armored thigh. The armor was smooth and cool, yet hard and borderline painful. Tears welled in his eyes and drool dripped down his chin as the intense sensations drove him to completion at an embarrassingly fast pace.

  
“S-stop…” Gaius managed in between moans, but Frederick would have none of it.

  
“Even in such a position, you’re still so defiant. I don’t believe you’ve learned a lesson yet.” Frederick reprimanded. His voice was calm, but his hand came down on Gaius’ ass with an intensity that made the thief wail.

  
Gaius could feel his orgasm building, and he realized that he was going to come right of his pants if Frederick kept this up. He squirmed in attempt to get free, but only succeeded in grinding his cock against Frederick. The larger man was just too strong, and the realization that he was completely overpowered sent heat straight to Gaius’ crotch, and was enough to drive him over the edge. He gasped and moaned wildly and gyrated his hips as spurts of hot cum shot into his smallclothes.

  
As Gaius came down from his orgasmic high, he noticed that Frederick’s hands weren’t on him anymore. Still panting, he turned his head to look at him. The other man wore a genuine look of surprise on his face.

  
“Gaius?”

  
A feeling of dread settled in the pit of Gaius’ stomach. Too embarrassed to look Frederick in the eye, he hid his face in the bedsheets.

  
“Please tell me that those noises and…er…movements were a jape.”

  
Gaius considered agreeing with him to reduce his embarrassment, but he knew that the wet, sticky mess in his pants was going to give him away as soon as he sat up. “Wish I could, but that’d be a lie.” He muttered.

  
“Ah.” Frederick cleared his throat and shifted on the bed awkwardly. “You’re free to get up. That’s…enough.” Gaius pushed himself up off the other man’s lap with trembling arms, and maneuvered himself to sit on the cot so he could catch his breath. As he’d predicted, Frederick’s attention immediately went to the glistening wet patch at the front of his trousers. “Oh my.” He murmured. His cheeks were dusted with pink, and he wore an expression that was difficult to read. “I do apologize, I took things too far. While it was my intention to humiliate you, causing you to…find release at the hand of another man must humiliate you far more than I intended.”

  
“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done it.” Gaius muttered.

  
“Pardon?” Frederick’s voice caught, and the flush on his cheeks had gotten darker.

  
Gaius glanced at Frederick, and then turned away again. “You heard me.” The brightness of his cheeks and the furrowed brow were a dead giveaway.

  
Frederick cleared his throat again. “Ah…not to worry, I don’t think ill of you. That would be…a bit hypocritical of me.”

  
Gaius looked at Frederick and cocked a brow. “Really? So you swing that way, then?” He asked, both amused and genuinely curious.

  
Frederick inhaled sharply and turned his head to the side, refusing to meet Gaius’ gaze. “That is none of your concern.”

  
“Oh, but I’m very concerned.” Gaius said with a smirk. “Concerned that you did this because you wanted to put your hands on a sexy, younger guy.” He leaned closer to get a glimpse of Frederick’s expression, and found that he was tense and beet-red.

  
“I did it to discipline you. You needed to learn to behave."

  
With a chuckle, Gaius took Frederick’s chin in his hand and turned his head so they were face-to-face. “And you did a good job. You disciplined me so much, and now I’m completely and totally humiliated. You really went overboard with the humiliation, and I think you owe it to me to let me embarrass you a little.” Gaius brought their faces closer, searching Frederick’s eyes for any sign of genuine resistance. Panic briefly flashed across Frederick’s face, but after a moment he visibly relaxed. His gaze fell to Gaius’ mouth, and the thief took this as a hint and pressed his lips against the knight’s. He peppered the other’s mouth with soft, chaste kisses before bringing their lips together for a longer moment. Gaius took his bottom lip into his own mouth and sucked, before lightly grazing his teeth against it. Frederick’s breath hitched, and Gaius took the opportunity to push his tongue past his lips and slide it slowly against the other man’s. Frederick responded by flicking the tip of his tongue against Gaius’, and the thief let out a pleased sigh, satisfied that his advances weren’t being rejected.

  
They shared a few more kisses before Gaius pulled away breathlessly. “If I really want to embarrass you, I should make you ‘find release at the hand of another man.’”

  
“That’s inappropriate.”

  
“So what? No one needs to know.” Gaius said with a shrug. Frederick didn’t have any more objections, so Gaius dropped to his knees and began unfastening his faulds. The armor fell to the ground, but Frederick was more concerned with the hands unfastening his trousers. Deft hands pulled out his half-hard cock and began gently stroking it.

  
“Tch…” Frederick inhaled sharply. His cock began to swell, quickly making Gaius’ hands look small in comparison.

  
Gaius whistled lowly. “Whoa. I always thought that you were, you know, compensating for something. But this is really impressive.”

  
Frederick had full intentions of scolding Gaius, but couldn’t manage any sounds but wordless gasps as the thief ran his tongue up his length. “G-Gods…” He stuttered as his cock was engulfed in the heat of Gaius’ mouth.

  
Gaius experimented with sucking on the head a bit before deciding to test his gag reflex. He slowly took Frederick’s length into his throat, and surprisingly found very little resistance. He worked his way down the length until Frederick’s thick pubic hair brushed against his nose. With his mouth full, he was forced to breathe through his nose and inhale the other man’s scent. It was musky and intoxicating and made Gaius dizzy with desire. He glanced upward and couldn’t see past Frederick’s chin, because the other man had his head tilted back. Gaius could only imagine the delicious expression that he must have on his face right now. Gaius experimentally moaned, the vibrations deep in his throat massaging Frederick’s length.

  
“Oh…” Frederick moaned, his voice husky. He lowered his head, and a shiver ran down Gaius’ spine. Frederick’s eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were parted slightly. Gaius carefully covered his teeth with his lips and began sliding up and down the length of his cock. Frederick’s breath hitched and he caught his lower lip between his teeth. The response encouraged Gaius, and he dragged his dexterous tongue up and down the underside of his cock. He reached between Frederick’s legs and let his fingertips ghost over his balls. His thighs twitched, and Gaius had to try hard to keep from laughing at the surprisingly cute reaction. He cradled them in his hand and gently massaged them while he sucked. Another glance upward revealed that Frederick’s brow was furrowed and glistening with sweat, his cheeks were flushed, and his fists were gripping the sheets beneath him. Frederick wasn’t very vocal, but his face made it clear that he was enjoying this.

  
Gaius fell into a rhythm of bobbing his head, laving his tongue over the length, and caressing his balls. The minutes melded together, with nothing on Gaius’ mind but Frederick’s intoxicating scent, and the empowering feeling of making a strong, stoic man blush and gasp with just his mouth and his hands. The room was quiet, save for the wet sounds of sucking, and the occasional grunt or gasp. When Frederick groaned his name in a deep voice, it snapped Gaius out of his daze. He noticed that Frederick’s breath was becoming choppy and labored, and that his thighs were beginning to tremble. He was already close, huh? Gaius didn’t think he’d been at it that long. But then again, Frederick didn’t seem like he got laid very often. Hell, he wouldn’t be even surprised if Frederick didn’t masturbate. He was probably too uptight, or too busy. Either way, the guy didn’t seem like he’d gotten off for a while, so Gaius was going to make it good for him. He hollowed his cheeks to increase the suction, and increased his pace.

  
“Gaius!” Frederick groaned again, sounding more desperate now. Gaius wanted to tell him that it was okay, that he could relax for once in his lifetime, but he didn’t want to remove his mouth even for a moment. Gaius continued sucking, and caressed Frederick’s inner thigh with his free hand, hoping to coax him to relax. His balls tensed, his thighs quaked, and he let out a ragged groan as a spurt of hot liquid hit the back of Gaius’ throat. Gaius pulled back until only the head was in his mouth, and wrapped his hand around his length, pumping slowly and deliberately. He collected each spurt on his tongue, until it ebbed to a dribble before stopping completely.

  
Gaius drew back and showed off the impressive amount of cum that had pooled in his mouth before swallowing it all. “Has it been a while since you’ve gotten laid? Or are you just that attracted to me? You left me with a mouthful, Sir Came-a-Lot.”

  
Frederick visibly cringed at the awful nickname. It was the worst one that Gaius had come up with to date. “If you must give me a nickname, I suppose I’d prefer ‘Freddy’.”


End file.
